It Doesn't Rain Indoors
by rainingwriters
Summary: "drip...drop"
1. Chapter 1

" **It Doesn't Rain Indoors"**

" _ **some people feel rain, others just get wet."**_

He approached her so confidently. Didn't he know what she could do to him? She sat quietly, waiting for him to speak. She was _Phantom Lord_ , no one was supposed to approach her like that, so why did he? He defied reason, he defied what she—their academy had built up. After he hadn't responded, she sighed and finally met his gaze.

"Can Juvia help you?" She asked, a bored tone lining her voice.

He stood there, his face blank. What was he doing? Was this his magic? Uncomfortable, creepy stalker magic? They stared each other down, neither shifting their gaze. Her heart sped a little, why was he so adamant on making her feel uncomfortable? Someone across the room cleared their throat and he moved away.

Not a word, not a name, nothing.

Nothing but a pair of icy blue eyes and dark hair.

Juvia felt a chill run down her spine as he moved away to his group of friends. His retreating form imprinted into the back of her eyelids. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to look out of the window at the stormy sky. It was her doing, the rain soothed her and made her forget about what she had to face when she returned home.

"Drip…drop." Juvia mumbled, quietly.

The school bell rang, signaling the lunch period for the entire school. Juvia usually headed to the library, but she didn't want to hear the incessant happy laughter from that joke of an academy, " _Fairy Tail._ " Childish and immature. They could leave the campus for lunch, so she took the opportunity and left the campus.

Her head was pounding, she wasn't sure if she would return to school. Her umbrella, pink with red hearts littered across it resided in her hands. She held her schoolbag close to her as she walked down the city's street. Laughter rang through her ears, the usual shrill laughter she heard in the library. Her fist tightened around the handle and she increased her pace, trying to round the nearest corner.

She didn't want to even look at them, they were too happy. Too closely acquainted. "Oi!" One of the voices called out to her, it was a male voice. She jumped and almost looked back. Gajeel had told her not to acquaint with them, the trash.

She heard the heavy footsteps come closer; she tried to subtly speed up and move away. He was right on her heels. "Drip…drop." The rain began to pour harder. He wouldn't leave her. She stopped and turned to face him. "Hey! I'm Natsu Dragne-" "Juvia knows who you are. Juvia doesn't want to be friends. Juvia wants to leave and Juvia is leaving." She coldly interrupted, pivoting and walking away with her head down.

It was what Gajeel would have done, so why did she feel so bad about it? They were trash, she was a Phantom and they were dimwitted mythical creatures with wings and questionable tails.

"I know you aren't like them." It was different voice this time, female.

Juvia laughed quietly. "You know nothing about Juvia."

With a final infamous drip-drop, Juvia turned the corner she was longing for and sprinted away.

Juvia had finally made it home and shook out her umbrella before she crossed the threshold. Immediately, Juvia felt her knees buckle and she dropped to the floor. She was crying, she hadn't even known why. But she was; it wasn't a surprise when she was finding herself drifting off to sleep.

When Juvia's eyes opened again, she was in a new place. Her bed. _Gajeel._ She hadn't remembered going to sleep or why she did, but it was nighttime and she was awake. Juvia decided that she would not be attending school tomorrow—well, today.

She quietly stepped out of her bed and slid into more comfortable clothing and made herself something to drink. _Earl Grey tea._ She remembered the boy from earlier, who had stood at her desk and said nothing. Her heart skipped a beat; he was with the group she had encountered yesterday.

Now, she regretted making it rain on them. Maybe she had gone a little too far. She was turning into one of them, reckless, and not thinking things through. It irritated her to no end. How did it even settle with them to be so…fly by the seat of their pants like?

She rolled her eyes and shuffled back into her room. "Drip…drop." A light drizzle pattered against the windows. The noise cooled her head. She blew on her tea and drank from the mug. _Fairy Tail._ What was it like anyway? What was so great about them?

A tall figure stumbled through the kitchen. "Raindrop." Gajeel yawned, greeting her for the morning. She silently stirred her tea and watched him shuffle to the refrigerator and gather a few things to eat.

"Gajeel… I have a question." He lifted up from his position at the refrigerator to look at her.

"Shoot."

She gulped and found herself gripping the mug tighter than usual. "Fairy Tail…the academy…how did they come to be?" He furrowed his brows. "I dunno, why don't you ask one of those winged pansies?"

She sipped her tea again; she had known that he would say that.

"Why ya' asking anyway? They giving ya' trouble, raindrop?" She shook her head and got up to leave. Before she turned to leave, Gajeel said something. "You'll tell me if they're botherin' ya', right?" She nodded slowly and made her way back into her quarters.

She had so many questions, come to think of it, she had no idea how _her_ academy started. She had to know, she _needed_ to know. Perhaps she would attend school today.

Juvia felt like she was operating on about 4 hours of sleep; exhaustion was taking over her body. Her teachers tried to talk to her about her absence for the second half of the day; she coldly brushed them off and continued her sojourn to the school's library. Apparently, this set of academies had been going on for an abundant amount of time. A school for the gifted, before you could sign up and now you had to be enrolled, _chosen._ They gave you a dorm in which you stayed until you were ready to leave. So much history, so much she hadn't known.

Juvia lost track of time, students continued to flow in and out of the library. She suddenly felt the temperature drop and detached her eyes from the books in front of her.

It was him; the boy who'd just stood in her face and hadn't said a word. Juvia's heart skipped a beat. Why did she find him so interesting? She was so obsessed she was researching his academy, their origin. Her fingers shook slightly as she silently closed the lid. Her eyes tore away from his face, she already had it memorized, etched into her eyelids to remember forever.

"It isn't raining." He finally spoke, his voice crisp and cold. Like ice.

She liked it.

Juvia stood, collected her books, and walked away from him. "It always rains when you come to school." She stopped. _He had noticed, had he figured out that was her doing?_

"A water element; didn't think they were real."

"Well, if there's ice, there's water." She tried to walk away but he urged the conversation. For some reason, she couldn't brush him off.

"You've figured it out, haven't you?" He was trash, why were they speaking so casually?

"You people are easy to read."

"You people?" They were walking in rhythm now, throwing back responses to each other. They hadn't talked about their dominance between the cliques, they hadn't regarded each other as trash, and it wasn't even brought up.

His name was Gray. Gray Fullbuster. His name made her fingers feel like fire, her veins race with electricity. She went home at lunch again, but she didn't fall asleep this time. She was yearning for knowledge, not about Fairy Tail, but about _him._ Obsession?

No, that wasn't it, curiosity. She was curious about him. Why had she never felt this way before? Why was she so involved? What had he done to her? He was _Fairy Tail_ , one of _them._ Why couldn't he leave her mind? She groaned and collapsed onto her mattress.

Maybe she just needed a bath to clear her head. A hot bath would clear her skin of the dirt she'd gained and the guilt she harbored. She turned on the tub water and gathered her things to enter it. One by one her clothes accumulated into a pile on the floor and she stepped into the marble tub. The hot water loosened the tension in her back and the smell of ocean breeze wafted through the air.

A break is what she needed, she had attended school almost every day of the week and it was about time she stayed home to rest. Clean up a bit, she felt it in her soul that Gajeel's room had retrogressed into its messy state and maybe pick up groceries. The bubbles pooled around her pale skin as she sat and let the warmth engulf her body.

Why couldn't everything be this simple? Maybe she just overcomplicated things and maybe life just overcomplicated itself. She sighed again and submerged deeper into the water.

Juvia rubbed her hair with a towel as she sat on the couch; she hadn't realized how dull the house was. It was always quiet; it hadn't bothered her so much before. Why was it bothering her now? She began to clean around the house, sweeping the tiles and washing the dishes. She moved to clean out the refrigerator. As she did, she noticed that there wasn't as much food missing as there would be. Was Gajeel not eating? She was positive she packed his lunch and he always came home to eat… What was happening?

She went inside the iron mage's room to find nothing but a disgruntled bed. Nothing was out of place, but she did notice that there were boxes stacked up to the far corner. She knew she shouldn't have been snooping, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Clothes, shoes, personal things. They hadn't been packed like this before.

Why were they packed? Where was he going? He was leaving her?

Juvia's heart dropped.

Again and again the same thing every single time. Why? Why did this always happen to her? She was easily bated. Juvia always attached herself to people who showed a smidge of attention. Why? Why? Her eyes watered as she gently closed the box.

Juvia's eyes skimmed over to the boxes to the left of her. He wanted to leave? She'd respect his wishes and help him pack. Before she knew it, all she did was move in a consecutive motion. Grab, fold, and place. It wasn't long after she had basically packed up the entire room. She grabbed a sheet and began to pen a message.

 _Gajeel-san, it's nice to see you finding yourself. Juvia respects your decision, Juvia does. Juvia thought she'd aid you in your departure. Juvia will not going to meddle any further, but perhaps telling Juvia that you don't want to be here anymore would've helped her understand. Juvia's proud of you and Juvia wishes you good luck and farewell._

The pen hung over the paper as she dwindled on what to write next. She sighed and capped the pen, standing to leave. She didn't want to be here when he saw what she'd done; he didn't have to explain himself. She wouldn't make him; she wouldn't demand the explanation she deserved.

Juvia glanced at the time; school had already ended for the day, about 30 minutes ago to be exact. He still hadn't returned? She shook her head and laughed. Gajeel was changing; maybe it was for the better too. "Drip…drop." The rain began and Juvia began her trek to wherever her legs carried her. She closed the dorm door and descended down the stairs. She opened her umbrella and watched the rain fall into her hands. Her head tilted to the side in content, it was what she needed.

Somehow she had ended up in some part of town where the city was busy and restaurants, shops, and arcades along the sidewalks. She watched people in uniforms file in and out of stores, laughing, holding hands, hugging, and the occasional kiss.

She was a part of this large crowd, but she wasn't at the same time. She wasn't enjoying her night in the company of other people; she had people to do it for her. She was observing their behavior. Like someone looking through a glass in a museum. Gawking in awe at the art in front of her. In a small way, Juvia did feel herself morph into the crowd of strangers. She smiled to herself and felt herself stop in front of a tea shop.

" _Warmth"_ was the name of the tiny shop. Juvia closed her umbrella and settled into one of the chairs. A cup of _Earl Grey_ rested in front of her. Why was being on the other side easier for her? She was like a shadow, watching everything happen. But not being able to interact. Beauty, but nothing to erase the small blemishes on the edges.

She sighed, she felt serenity for awhile. Her gaze was stuck to the window, the people were interesting. She imagined their stories, their baggage, and their names. The chair across from her rattled, like someone was trying to sit in it. She hadn't even needed to turn her head to identify the source of noise.

"We keep meeting like this, don't we, Gray-san?" His low, hearty laughter erupted from his throat and Juvia's heart skipped a beat. His laughter was making her belly do cartwheels and leaps and all sorts of mind-boggling things.

"I guess so, Juvia. I guess so."

She shifted her gaze to the male before her, his hair was pushed out of his face. She liked it, it suited him. Juvia smiled and sighed internally. Their third time speaking, why was she so excited? He began to divulge in conversation and Juvia threw in a comment or two. But he was speaking, she wouldn't interrupt. Listening, looking. Skills she had developed over time, Gray seemed to really enjoy their verbal agreement. Her laughter sprinkled in every now and then. It was making her happy. They had spoken for so long, she noticed that the sky was dark. Immediately, Juvia stood and grabbed her umbrella to leave. "Wait, Juvia!" She turned back once more to look at him.

"I look forward to our next encounter, Gray-san." Juvia strolled out of the tiny shop and began her trek home. Juvia hadn't realized that the rain had come to an abrupt halt and he stopped it. He stopped the storm raging inside for now.

 **That is the first chapter of "It Doesn't Rain Indoors." I genuinely hoped you enjoyed it.**

 _ **r &r!**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **life's not about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about dancing in the rain"**_

Juvia was home again and she silently closed the door. Gajeel didn't barrage her or anything and the house was eerily silent. She walked towards the kitchen; there was no one in there. The living room was empty as was the bathroom. She walked inside his room, her heartbeat incredibly fast. The boxes were still piled and there was a sleeping figure on the bed. It was large, considering Gajeel's height. But, it was larger than him. As if there were two figures, she stepped closer.

His black mane wildly spread across the pillows, but she didn't mistake anything for that. Blue hair, a tint darker than her own was wrapped in his black hair.

Why was there blue hair? Gajeel would never dye his hair blue.

A figure stirred and suddenly a face reached the surface. A girl and she definitely wasn't Phantom Lord, Juvia would know. She recognized her, but it was vague. There were always two guys following her and chanting her name.

Lola? No, that wasn't it.

Was it Lila, Lydia, or Liv? Juvia shook her head in frustration.

" _Levy…"_ A deep voice rumbled as Gajeel shifted in his sleep.

 _Levy? As in Levy McGarden? As in FAIRY TAIL?_ Juvia was utterly amazed, all this time he'd told her stay away and he was in bed with one of them. Her stomach churned and she felt bile rise in her throat. A travesty of the worst kind.

With light footsteps, Juvia left the iron mage's room. Her head, her head was aching and she felt queasy. Like she would pass out, she held onto the wall and guided herself to her room. What was she expecting? That'd he'd be gone or that he had stayed and would try to explain what had happened? But this, Juvia felt she couldn't cope. She looked to Gajeel when she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do now; who was she supposed to go to? She felt tears brim her eyes as she lay on her bed. He was hiding this from her, of all things. And of all the ways to find out as well, in the middle of their midnight rendezvous.

Juvia sat up in her bed, knees pulled to her chest and cried. Big, fat tears rolled off of her cheeks and onto her clothes. Nothing was making sense to her anymore, Fairy Tail was trying to associate with her, that Gray fellow continuously trying to speak with her. She liked the attention; it was the most she had ever received.

Her parents revered her talent and always boasted their daughter's great accomplishments. But they never really understood, they never noticed her blank expression, the wet pillows in the morning, and all-around disinterest in anything. "A phase, she'll learn to make friends." They all thought she was weird, blamed for the rain she wasn't sure how to control back then. Juvia's sobs rose in volume, the long restrained feelings flowing freely. It made up for all the times she couldn't release in public.

Juvia curled into her mattress and again, the rain started. A storm, but not on the town, on the inside. There was a storm raging in her mind, heart, and body. She was a storm and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to conceal it anymore.

It was irritatingly bright outside, how long had she slept? She stretched and heard voices behind her door. One sultry and low, the other ominous and demanding.

"She needs to be removed from the academy, she doesn't come to school and when she does, she only attends for half the day. Something must be done." It was Dean Jose, her heart beat loudly.

He was trying to get her removed?

When they met, she was renowned as his favorite pupil and was incredibly skilled. "I'm sure she can make up for it, she's versatile. Perhaps her academies need to be switched; Phantom Lord isn't exactly the best place to make friends."

"And switch her to that joke of an academy Fairy Tail? I won't let my prized possession get into the hands of Makarov." She slowly crept out of the room and noticed that they weren't directly in front of her door, but rather in Gajeel's room. Why would they be in there? Had he already left? With Levy? She wished last night was a dream, she really did. She'd wake up and he'd still be there, ready to explain that it was a misunderstanding.

He wasn't there to explain, there were two people in Gajeel's now empty room. Juvia stepped into the room warily and lagged by the threshold, they hadn't seen her yet. She cleared her throat and they pivoted to meet her gaze, Juvia had never seen the woman before. She and Dean Jose must be socially involved with her close proximity.

"Juvia Lockser, the pride of water mages all around and Phantom Lord, how are you?" Juvia wasn't sure how she felt, they were just talking badly of her and here they were being friendly as they'd never say such words in their lifetimes. Juvia didn't answer, but she did look around the practically empty room. Everything was gone, the boxes, the bed, and the dressers. It made her stomach churn, she felt empty and alone. Juvia abruptly turned to leave, but Dean Jose cleared his throat and she paused in her tracks.

"Juvia, Gajeel did not leave of his accord, they have a Dragon Slayer program at Fairy Tail—"

"Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer?" She interrupted, somewhat surprised because she was not aware of his talent. How does one even discover something like that? High rankings like that, and he had to be switched to Fairy Tail? But if it wasn't his doing, explain the blue-haired girl? Had he been trying to hide it from her? With the degrading remarks he managed to toss in whenever they were brought up? Her biggest question however was, "why?"

"Yes, but it is only temporary. He'll train with them and then return to Phantom Lord." Dean Jose finished, his hands returning to their natural state. She'd gotten it all wrong, she'd just been selfish. Why hadn't she just asked him? So quick to jump to conclusions, she was. She hated it.

"Dean Jose, Juvia has to get ready, Juvia is sorry for interrupting your visit." The dean gave her a confirming nod and she turned to go into her room. She hadn't even thought to see it that way! Training, that was what it was for. But, he never even tried to explain, he just… Juvia shook her head; she'd talk with him at some point during school.

Juvia managed to miss the first half of the school day. Everyone was treating her as a new person; she wondered why. Maybe it was because she was going so quickly and forgot to do her hair. They cascaded in loose, curly waves instead of the rounded style they were usually in. She hadn't seen Gajeel all day. Was he avoiding her or something? Honestly, she'd avoid herself too if she were him. But, she wasn't. Gajeel was loyal; he wouldn't totally disregard her because he'd joined a new guild for a temporary amount of time.

She saw Natsu and that blonde-haired girl whose name she could never catch, holding hands and walking in unison. Her mind wandered back to that "Gray" fellow, what was he doing nowadays? Her heart skipped a couple of beats and she found her cheeks heating up.

"Hah, Juvia shouldn't be thinking about this." She muttered to herself, placing her hands on her cheeks. Juvia rounded a corner and it led her to the beautiful scenery of a garden. Since when did they have a garden in this school anyway? Wow, she really was not paying attention, an entire garden, right in her school! She felt as if she was in an entirely different place, somewhere far away. It put her at ease, but as she rounded the corner, she saw something she'd rather not.

Gajeel and that blue-haired girl, _Levy._

Juvia's stomach churned with bitterness and squeezed the bush between her fingers. Why was it bothering her so much? She didn't understand why she disliked this girl so much, was it because Gajeel chose her over Juvia? Jealousy? It was too surreal; she hadn't a sliver of romantic feelings for Gajeel. Juvia exhaled and backed away into the shadows.

"Juvia…Juvia…is lonely again." With a sullen drip-drop, Juvia dragged her feet along to her next class.

She wasn't sure how to explain her emotions when Gray stopped her on her way home. Her heart was pounding as they walked side by side to the little café called, "Warmth." Juvia gulped and held her bag tightly to her chest, is this what you're supposed to do after school? Now that she gave it some thought, it was often that she'd never see them immediately head towards the Fairy Tail dormitories after school.

The bell jingled as they entered the shop, their clothes were damp with rainwater, but it wasn't too bad. Juvia slid into the seat across from the dark-haired boy. A smirk played on his features and Juvia felt the temperature rise.

"Juvia, the water mage, I see your rain's back."

Juvia froze, she'd messed it up by confirming that the rain was her doing. Now he was going to drop the bomb, leave her alone, like the last time. Juvia wanted to meld with the seat she was currently residing in, his gaze was making her uncomfortable.

"J-Juvia-" Gray raised his hand to stop her and she looked in astonishment.

"I'm not gonna tell you to stop, but I'm asking what's causing it."

Juvia could feel the heart palpitations echo in her ears, how did he say that casually? Juvia looked at him and watched him closely. Why was he being so nice to her? What could it mean? She gulped, slowly beginning to confide in the blue-eyed, dark-haired boy in front of her. Soon the words were spilling out, slowly at first, and then they tumbled over her lips. He sat, taking it all in, processing each word delicately.

Her hands were shaking and the coldness of his hands seemed to numb the burning feeling in her body. She'd told him, she'd told him everything. Her childhood, her worries, what she's expected to be, why she was so quiet, why she was so tired, and why she was her. He didn't interrupt her, handed her the occasional tissue. Perhaps that was just what she needed, someone to be there for her. Listen to what she had to say for a change. Her heart swelled with happiness as they bounded down the road to the Phantom Lord dorms.

"Juvia."

Her gaze shifted towards his icy blue eyes. He held his stare for a few seconds before placing his hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Gray-san?"

"You're good and you've always been good." Juvia blinked as she breathed in his words. She'd never felt more loved. A smile played on her features and her hands shot up to her cheeks. Gray wouldn't say it, but he enjoyed her smile and warmed up his cold heart. Juvia swallowed and nodded, walking into her dorm.

"Bye, Gray-san."

The dark-haired boy nodded again, taking his opportunity to leave. Juvia stood against the door feeling her heart slowly pound in her chest. It was like a swarm of butterflies cocooned in her tummy and were now flitting about in her. What did it mean? It felt warm, she liked it.

Juvia found herself standing in front of her school gates at an unreasonable time. She was at least thirty minutes earlier than the opening of the actual school. Why'd she come here so early, again? Perhaps it was her infatuation for Gray that made her motivated.

Juvia pulled her bag closer to her and stood awkwardly at the school gates. She subconsciously began adjusting her clothes, pushing a hand through her ocean blue waves. Why was she so nervous? She removed her hands and placed them rigidly at her sides. She never cared before, what had changed? Juvia had always tried to look nice, but it felt extreme today. As if she was being watched.

The perpetual flitting erupted in her stomach as she checked the time. Time could never go fast enough, how much time had passed since she last checked the clock? Five minutes?

Juvia internally groaned, there were a few kids already here. She didn't recognize them, most likely from other guilds. Her social status was pretty dearth. She hadn't really cared for interaction after awhile once she settled into this school. Juvia sighed again, looking towards the sky.

The sun was beginning to peak out from behind the clouds and it made her smile. It reminded her of last night, the warmth from all over. Of course the only possible thing that should come to mind is the café they visited.

Juvia's heart rate ran rampant when she finally stepped into the courtyard. Tables were organized in a maze-like fashion, making them easier to move through. People were starting to fill in seats. There he was, playing with the buttons on his shirt and talking to that blonde-haired girl whose name she could never quite catch. What was he doing with her? Was it obvious that she was staring?

Juvia turned away and shuffled down the hall. Juvia's first bout of jealousy was usually silent fury. It was better that way, being with her, right? Why would he want to be with a weirdo like her? It made sense now, she was a charity case. His charity case; she was like his little dog on a leash, crying when he left, rejoicing when he came back.

 _Back off._

It was the only thing that would she was could at, pushing people away. She'd put her skill to work. A drip-drop wanted to roll off her lips, but that'd only attract him. She'd bottle it up, bottle it up. That was good, keep the storm inside for herself. She only made it rain when she was begging for attention. Not anymore.

She'd keep it under wraps. She was tired and she was almost positive they were too.

 _ **ah, i'm sorry this took forever. i promise that the next update should be on time, in two weeks. gi-hi, hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **r &r!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_everybody wants happiness and no one wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain._**

She'd found herself breathless, staring at them in the hall. She found herself confused, standing frozen in the corner, listening to what they were saying. This is what they thought of her? Her body slumped down and she could feel her heart literally shattering. Juvia had only read about these things in books. They'd walked past her in their supercilious manner, almost as if they hadn't care. How could they miss a pale, blue-haired girl sitting down by herself crying?

A bell rang, students poured out and each not even looking her way. Her eyes widened as she had come to a horrible realization. _Invisible._ Juvia was invisible, she screamed out. Trapped, she felt trapped, her hands slipped through every person she touched. Why couldn't they see her? Why didn't they remember?

"JUVIA'S HERE! JUVIA'S HERE!"

Not a single person even glanced in her direction and never had she felt more alone. The hallway cleared and she ran out of the doors. A dark hallway, people with lifeless eyes stared back at her. Could they see her now? They began to speak.

"There she is!"

"Juvia!"

"It's her, she's here!" Juvia felt relief wash over her troubled heart. But it was far too soon, the shouts of her return became spiteful gibes.

"Get rid of her!"

"The rain-girl! Make her go away!"

"Weirdo!"

"No one likes you!" There was so much to explain and so little time. The only reasoning Juvia could provide was her tears. They rushed out in big, fat tears and her hands rested over her face. It was her fault, she was too weird. She didn't belong here; she needed to be left alone in solitude, with only her dreadful rainstorms to solace her. She screamed into the darkness, she yelled and she shouted and she let it all out.

Juvia awoke from her slumber and noticed she was in the library? How had she gotten here? When had she got here anyway? Her eyes lifted towards the clock, school ended in about 10 minutes. She'd been sleeping since lunch apparently.

She remembered now, she'd come in here for the lunch period. The laughter wasn't present and the library was actually silent. That was how she'd fallen asleep? She rubbed her eyes and rose from her seat, preparing to pack up and leave. The blonde girl approached her, a smile present on her face.

"Ah, I see you're awake now."

Juvia blushed and looked into her bag to avoid eye contact. She'd known Juvia was reposing? Why was she being so nice about it? It befuddled her as to why she was here so long anyway. Who let her sleep here so long? Juvia looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"I was coming to wake you but, you seem to be fine. Do you want or need anything?"

Juvia was shocked by her kindness, she made it seem like they had known each other for quite some time. Juvia didn't even know the poor girl's name. Juvia shook her head and raised her bag onto her shoulder, pushing her bangs away from her face. Juvia started to walk away, when the girl stopped her.

"Ah, Juvia—right?" Juvia nodded, turning again.

"My group of friends and I were going to hang out today…I was just thinking if you wanted to…?" Had Juvia just been invited to a get-together without someone else having to coerce them to invite her? She wanted to say yes, she really did.

"Juvia, can't today…maybe another time?" Juvia said, wanting to rip her lips off of her face.

"Well, that's perfectly fine! I can't wait and I'm Lucy by the way."

 _Lucy. It sounded angelic._ Juvia wanted to hate her she really did; she meekly nodded and proceeded to exit the library. _He deserved someone like her anyway. It was fine, she couldn't manipulate everything._ Juvia's heart broke a bit more after their encounter.

"Ga…jeel?" Juvia stood dumbstruck, looking at the tall, dark-haired boy standing in front of her door. His irrefutable laugh sounded and Juvia felt her arms encircle him.

"Raindrop, I got somethin' to say to ya'."

Juvia stepped back and nodded, her features remaining blank. She hurriedly opened the door and set her things down.

"Juvia will prepare some tea, so get comfortable."

"Ya' don't gotta do that, raindrop. It's just me." Laughter lined his words but he'd sat anyway.

The tea kettle shrieked and Juvia spread the food she'd prepared onto a platter. She placed the tray in front of them and waited for Gajeel to speak. Her favorite mug rested in her pale hands and she pulled her feet into herself. Gajeel continued to avoid eye contact with her. Juvia didn't want to pressure him into anything; she'd been a bit assumptious and officious. She needed to relax and let others explain their actions. She waited, talking slow sips of the cooling tea in her hands.

"Raindrop, ya' know I'm not good with the word stuff."Juvia nodded considerately, it meant to disregard things that sound like they mean something else.

"I know I kinda left ya' without a warnin' and I need to tell you that…" Gajeel's hands gripped his knees and he looked as if he was trying to force words he didn't want to say out.

"I gotta tell ya' that I…I'm…" Juvia put her legs back on the floor and setting down her cup, watching his movements. "That damned shrimp." Juvia had heard him grumble under his breath. She sighed and tried to help him spit out whatever he had to say.

"Juvia knows that you are at Fairy Tail for the Dragon Slaying Program for a certain amount of time and you didn't leave because you wanted to—right?" Gajeel couldn't look at her, he'd come because he wasn't coming back and he wanted to leave.

"Raindrop, yer—" Juvia took in his body language, Gajeel always spoke to her directly. His eyes wouldn't meet hers and he kept calling her. What else was there for him to say? He should've just agreed and they would've fallen back into regular conversation. Something was wrong and the gears began to turn her head.

"You're staying, aren't you?" Now. Now, she was really alone. Gajeel looked at her, not so much in shock but more so, "yeah, I am." Juvia sighed, picked up her cup, and walked to the kitchen. Juvia felt numb. Was it because she didn't care anymore? Or maybe because that was only a little rain compared to her storm?

"Juvia?" Juvia was so tired; she hadn't even noticed the use of her real name.

"Hmm?"

"Ya' okay? I haven't seen any rain in a few days." Juvia looked at him, wondering why he wasn't rejoicing. Everyone hated her rain, so now that it was gone why did they care? Juvia nodded, placing the cup in the sink and grabbing tupperware to place the food inside.

"For you and Levy." She handed him the container and he took it with a questioning glance.

"How do you know about her?"

"Mutuals." Again and again, the same routine. Juvia was beginning to tire of the same thing, all the time.

"Juvia—"

"Gajeel, did you know how much? Did you know that this was your excuse to leave Phantom Lord from the beginning? Had you and that girl calculated what would've taken place when it did?"

"Juvia—"

"Juvia doesn't think you understand how this makes her feel or the fact that Juvia will brush it off as your decision and she can't change the person you've become. Maybe it's because you never thought about how it would affect quite a bit of everyone's routine or maybe you don't care that people have to adjust to your new ways."

Gajeel looked at her wide-eyed; Juvia had never felt better about it. She was finally voicing how she felt, it felt good and she wanted to keep going.

"Juvia doesn't even know if you ever even cared about reputation or how others around you felt. Juvia has sacrificed so much just so others could feel better. Perhaps that's why Juvia doesn't understand your actions and she really doesn't want to think you'd leave the academy we both worked so hard to get in to be with a girl you could have easily found in Phantom Lord."

A blanket of silence swept through the room and the tension built. Juvia knew what she'd done; she was pushing him out of her life. This was her way of taking people who no longer wanted to be her life out. It was incredibly cruel, but that how it was. The words were cold and Juvia felt disgusted saying them but, she didn't feel apologetic in the least. There were no actions for her to remiss.

"Juvia?" The container in her hands dropped into his open ones and she began to escort him out.

"Wait, Juvi—" She closed the door and locked it, as she slipped down and felt tears well in her eyes. Never had she felt better and never had she felt worse.

Juvia didn't go to school the next day or the day after that or the day after that. She'd been gone for an entire month before she realized it. It was Wednesday and suddenly Juvia didn't feel like going to school again. She was dressed and her hand lingered on the knob of her door. A turn, a simple turn and she'd be out the door, down the stairs, and walking to school. Her hand wouldn't cooperate; she'd been standing there for about ten minutes now. Her legs were beginning to tire and her hand wouldn't turn the knob.

She sighed, beginning to turn around after realizing she was staying home again today. She'd stood there a moment, waiting for a miracle or sign like she'd done so many times before. Her mind wasn't motivated; she'd felt as if her mind and body were two completely different people.

Juvia felt so tired and depressed all the time, even if she slept for an efficient amount of time. Juvia was going to end up failing her junior year if she kept having bouts of disappearance like this. She was just too tired, her body felt heavy and her mind always managed to drag her back to bed. Juvia hadn't made it rain in quite a few days, it was beginning to take a toll on her.

She yawned and placed her bag on the floor as she'd done so many times before, took off her shoes, and trudged back to her bed. Gajeel's room door remained closed and Juvia genuinely believed dust was starting to form. Just as dust began to form on her dreams for the future, she was mutilating the aspirations she'd been trying to reach ever since she'd been released from her parents suffocating hold.

Juvia flopped down on her bed, she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't flow. Her chest began to ache and she clutched her pillow to her chest as she rolled onto her back. _Not a single person even came to check on Juvia while she was away…_

Her eyes widened in shock, again with the attention-seeking? That was why she wasn't attending school, to see if someone had actually noticed if she was _gone?_ Juvia shot up and ran to the front of the dorm, shoving her feet into her shoes, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Her hand came in contact with the knob again, all the energy from before dissipated. The knob was slowing her down, was she scared of what she might have to face? Her hand tightened around the knob and slowly but surely, the door began to open.

She was leaving, after a week of staying inside. Her heart began to beat with the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she was doing it, she really was. Inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. She continued to repeat her breathing and suddenly the sun could be seen. She stepped outside and locked the door behind her. Juvia was going to school and no one was going to ruin her day. She was proud of herself, after feeling so trapped. Although it was a simple task before, it'd become so difficult. Juvia clambered down the stairs and began her trek to school.

Juvia's steps were lighter and although it wasn't present on her face, she was ecstatic. She thought of all the work she'd have to make up, but she didn't care. She was fine and that was all that mattered to her.

 ** _check it loves, i'm on time like i said i would be! gi-hi_** ** _,_** ** _yes, yes juvia will get happiness in time but not yet i have to let her grieve for a bit you guys. sorry for so much dialogue, babes_**


End file.
